Electric motors of various types are commonly used in industrial, commercial, and consumer applications, ranging from the driving of a pump to the propulsion of an electric vehicle. An AC Induction type motor includes a rotor with conducting rods disposed within a stator with multiple conducting coils, wherein the rotor rods respond to changes in a magnetic field generated by the stator coils and cause torque on the rotor. In a permanent magnet type motor, the rotor includes steel and magnets, wherein the rotor magnets respond to the magnetic field generated by the stator coils and induce torque on the rotor. In a switched reluctance or synchronous reluctance motor, the steel in the rotor responds to the magnetic field generated by the stator coils and induces torque on the rotor. This electromagnetic interaction heats the motor through resistive heating due to currents in the rotor rods and stator coils, hysteresis losses due to changing magnetic fields in the steel, and resistive heating due to the eddy currents generated due to magnetic fields in the steel. Additionally, friction from the motor's moving components also generate heat. This heat may contribute to motor inefficiencies, malfunction, and failures. Therefore, there is a need for a motor configuration that allows the motor, more specifically the rotor, stator, and stator coils to be cooled.